Kangen
by makmumMasJonghyun
Summary: Ten kesepian karena cuma dia yang ga bisa bawa pasangan. NCT. Fiksi. JohnTen. JohnnyxTen. BL! Warning : bahasa non baku.


Kita flashback dulu ke hari ajang penghargaan MAMA diadakan.

Di Hongkong.

Itu artinya, jauh dari korea.

Dan jauh dari Johnny _hyung_ -nya.

Ten nangis ga habis-habis. Bukan nangis beneran sih, cuma ditambah-tambah biar makin keliatan dramatis. Dirinya ngumpet sendirian di balkon hotel. Pake celana tidur dan jaket tebal. Jangan lupakan kaos kaki dan sendal jepitnya.

"JOHNNY! LU KEMANA AJA SIH?!" mendadak lupa sopan santun pas tau panggilan yang ke enam diangkat empunya nomer.

"Ugh, galaknya cintaku. Habis dari warung beli koyo. Hapenya ketinggalan di asrama."

"Oh." Ten mendadak mode kalem.

"Kenapa cinta?"

"Gue sendirian, _hyung_ ~" mewek lagi.

"Lah yang lain kemana emangnya?" tanya Johnny di seberang sambungan.

Ten diem sebentar. Balik badan trus ngintip sekilas ke dalam kamar.

A'siyal banget. Ten nyesel udah nengok.

Disaat dia kedinginan sendiri, yang lain malah pada anget di dalam.

Ada Yuta diangetin Taeyong sama Doyoung yang diangetin brondongnya, Jaehyun.

Kampret.

Ten mau nyebur aja ke pusat bumi; biar kebakar sekalian kena panas lahar.

"Ten?" Yang dipanggil nyadar lagi.

"Iya.. yang lain mati."

"Loh kok gitu?"

" _Hyung_ aku kedinginan~" ngadunya manja. Biar romantis ngomong pake aku-kamu-an.

"Emang di kamar ga ada penghangat ruang?"

"Gue lagi di balkon. Hongkong dingin."

"Ya masuk donk cinta. Kok pinter banget sih kamu, gemes deh."

"BEGO! Lu kebanyakan makan koyo ya, _hyung_? Dasar ga peka! Susul gue donk ke Hongkong, ga ada yg ngangetin nih! Sekalinya masuk kamar gue langsung kebakar. Panas! Panas, _hyung_! Mending mati beku ae sekalian!" Ten ngomel berapi-api. Mendadak dia lupa kalau lagi kedinginan.

"Yaaa akhirnya gue paham kenapa lu ngomel. Sekamar sama temen ghibahan kan?"

"Mereka jahat, _hyung_. Hueeeeeee..." Chitta kumat ngrengek lagi. Untung Johnny kalem.

Namanya juga sayang. Diajak makan krikil ya dilepeh ae, bodo. Lagian seunik-uniknya Chittapon Lee- _blablabla_ , dia ga bakalan ngajak orang makan batu.

"Tidur aja sama Taeil- _hyung_."

"Ogah dia ngorok."

"Kaya lu kagak."

"Diem!"

"..."

" _Hyung_ ~ jemput~ jangan diem aja, hueeeeeeee.."

"Tadi disuruh diem katanya?"

"Gue terjun nih dari lantai dua lima?!"

"Yakin?" nadanya nyindir.

"Udah ga ada lagi orang yang peduli lagi sama gue di dunia ini emang." :(

"Bercanda, Ten. Peluk dari jauh sini ya.. mumpung pake koyo nih angetnya dobel."

Ten ga bisa buat ga senyum. Mencebiknya udah nyerempet nahan ketawa. Tambah kangen kan, duh.

"Uhuk! Ada yang LDRan, kasiaaan~"

Ten balik badan pas sadar ada yang ngomong dari belakang punggungnya.

"Dasar cabe Jepang, nyela aja lu."

Yuta mandang ga terima, "Jablay Thailand ga usah komen yaa.. Terserah donk, mulut-mulut gue." sindirnya melet.

Ten ga denger kalau Johnny udah ngikik karena bisa ngebayangin hawa-hawa peperangan disana.

Persis sama kaya yang dibayangin Johnny, saudara segaris lahirnya yang bermarga Lee pasti cuma geleng-geleng ga mau nglerai. Atau fatal, dia bakal dilempar sampai ke dasar aspal.

"Udah malem hei. Masuk gih daripada ntar kalian masuk angin, gue juga yang bakal repot."

"CABE KOREA DIEM!" kata sespesies lainnya kompak.

"Jae!" Maksudnya ini ngadu. Tapi yang dipelototin cuma _hohohihe_ ga berani jawab.

"Tidur lagi aja yuk, _hyung_. Udah malem ga baik marah-marah, bisa darah tinggi." Begitu kata Jaehyun di mulut, padahal hatinya ngomong lain.

Jaehyun ga pengen mati muda.

"Yuta, ada telpon dari _okaasan_." panggil Taeyong setengah bersyukur. Timingnya tepat banget sebelum kedua rival diluar kamar itu bergerak bakar penginapan.

Yuta masuk lagi. Berdehem dua kali buat ngatur suara.

" _Moshi moshi_..." sapanya kalem mode on.

Lewatin Yuta. Balik ke balkon tempat makhluk kesepian bersemayam.

"Johnny- _hyuuuuuuuung_..."

"Iya-iya ga usah nangis. Tidur sama Winwin gimana?" Johnny coba mikir cari solusi.

"Winwin tidur sama anak-anak." jawab Ten murung.

"Ya udah kesana aja, temenin Winwin sekalian jagain mereka. Kebangetan banget sih kalian, masa bayi disuruh jagain bayi."

"Ya tanyain aja sama si cabe Jepang kenapa anaknya ditelantarin." Ten jawab lagi agak nyolot.

"Ada tempat tapi kan di kamar anak-anak?"

"Iya ada. Jaehyun pindah."

"Ya udah ke kamar anak-anak sekarang. Ambil headset trus gue temenin ngobrol sampai lu tidur. Oke?"

"Hmm.." Ten ngangguk. Biarpun Johnny ga liat tapi dia paham dari intonasinya.

"Jangan diluar terus nanti lu sakit. Gue bisa ga tenang mau ngapa-ngapain."

" _Hyung_?"

"Ya?"

"I love you~"

Johnny ketawa kecil. "Nado.."

"Pulang nanti bayar utang peluk ya?"

"Iya, Ten. Tujuh hari tujuh malam juga ayo aja deh."

Ten ngikik geli. Tapi dalam hati dia jerit-jerit sendiri.

"Sebentar masuk dulu. Jangan ditutup!"

"Iya paham. Udah sana."

Ten nurunin hapenya dari kuping. Masuk ke kamar dan main nyelonong keluar habis dia ngampirin tas kopernya.

Ga lama kepala Ten nengok lagi ke dalam. "Bye, para cabe-cabe yang terhormat."

Kalau ga ditahan tangan Jaehyun, Doyoung udah mau nglempar lampu meja. Yuta mode anteng diluar, selagi batinnya nyiapain amunisi segudang besar.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

Good Night~

*bobok kelon Johnny*

*dibakar Ten*

Fireeeeeeeeee...


End file.
